<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>내가 말했잖아 속지 말라고... by Hwi_angel (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491873">내가 말했잖아 속지 말라고...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hwi_angel'>Hwi_angel (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hwi_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i might abandon this i might just finish it all tonight youll never know❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Hoyoung &amp; Lee Dongheon, Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>내가 말했잖아 속지 말라고...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey if ur here to fetishise lgbt relationships then fuck off and dont read. ur weird.. okay now we can begin lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when dongheon woke up he was in bed. he blinked his eyes twice and stared at the curtains for a few minutes. it was unfamilliar. the room was framed with old soft wood and the walls were a plain white. dongheon stared blankly at them. he racked his brain for what happened but couldnt remember himself. all he could think about was water. a tear rolled down his cheek but his brain was numb.</p><p>he sat up for a minute. his feet touched the rough carpet and he sighed. his heart thumped as he stepped towards the window hoping to find something. however, when he looked out it was grey. he saw a dimly lit street with all the houses lined up identically. he looked at the windows of the other streets but couldn't quite make anything out. he heard the faint squawking of a bird but just couldnt't hear enough. it was like he was underwater and all the life had been drowned out of his surroundings. </p><p>he tried to think of what had happened but was once again met with the same single thought. so he walked out the room. he pressed his fingers on the cold handle and pushed. it was a pull. he walked out to find a set of stairs but once again nothing was special. it was like he was living without a soul. he didnt recall anything. he went down the stairs calmly and was met with a landing. </p><p>the landing had a wall of glass and a wall of well, normal wall. looking through the panes he saw a garden of grass. at the side there was a small pond and right infront of him was a table. he walked to the door at the end of the landing, opened it, then paused. on the walls of the room there were four pictures. two of a young couple, one of a small dog and a later one with them all together. </p><p>he continued through the building, finding that this area had another two rooms up a different flight of stairs to the ones he came in with and saw a few more photos. he came downstairs again and saw the door to the kitchen was open. two mugs, two plates and an open bag of dog food were on the side. he took a sip of the drink and recognised the taste. coffee. suprised he took another sip. it was warm a bit bitter but nice. he went into the last room he hadn't explored, the living room.</p><p>he stood frozen to the ground when he entered. the dog from the photos was sat there with one half of the couple he'd seen putting a bowl of food down for it. it was cute. a boy with turquoise-y blue hair stroking a golden retriever. softly at first, but gaining in volume, he heard him coo at the dog. dongheon coughed and the boy turned around.</p><p>"oh youre awake now," he grinned "you drank a lot last night so i didn't expect you'd be up this early,"</p><p>dongheon blinked dumbly. he was confused and couldn't grasp the situation. </p><p>"where am i?" he whispered.</p><p>"nice joke dongheon. youre at home," the boy said with a role of his eyes.</p><p>"no no. im not i dont know what im doing here. hell i dont even know who you are," he croaked out.</p><p>the boy walked closer to him and pressed a cold palm to his head.</p><p>"baby, are you sick?" he asked "oh? you don't seem to have a temperature."</p><p>"no. im not sick i feel fine just empty..."</p><p>the boy wrapped his arms around dongheons waist. dongheon thought that the other boy was cold but when he let go he felt some heat rush to his cheeks.</p><p>"come on lets go eat, then we can work out whats happened to you," the boy said pulling dongheon into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did not proofread and i wrote it at 2 am last month if u think its crappy im sorry♡ me too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>